<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P.I.E: The Break by denixvames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946157">P.I.E: The Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames'>denixvames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>P.I.E: The Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first official case, John finds himself wanting to know why Katrina keeps following him. However, Johnny convinces him to take a vacation in order to forget the whole ordeal. Expecting some peace and quiet, the memories never seemed to have fade away. John searches high and low for the identities of his real parents. Even if that means going against Johnny's wishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Ghost/Johnny Toast, Johnny Toast/Johnny Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>P.I.E: The Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962595</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Office Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedicated to aimee (aimee61768) for helping me on the previous story. This is a remade version of that story with a different title and some changes to the story line or plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred picked up the last bag they needed for their trip to their next ghost hunting location. Johnny handed Colon a file. "This is everything that you need to know about the spirit. Most of the details indicate that it's somewhat harmless. I would recommend keeping an eye out." "Sure thing." "Remember that you have to exorcise the spirit out of the house before it gets more pissed off with your presence or attempts to take it out of the building. Is everything secured?" "It's the last of supplies that we need. Don't worry about a thing. We've got this." ,said Fred. He smiled with a thumbs up.</p><p>"Uh huh..." Johnny opened the door. "Anyway, please be careful. Should anything happen, please contact my butler with the number that I have written for you in the file. He will come to your aid and take care of the mess." "Thanks, Johnny. We'll save it for when we really need help." ,said Colon. Johnny chuckled. "I'm sure you will." "See ya guys later!" ,said John whose mouth was stuffed with half of a Chip Butty. Fred waved with a smile. "Bye John! Have a fun day at the office."</p><p>Johnny closed the door. He sighed. "I hope I'm not making a mistake by sending them alone to Alfriston." John wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "They'll be fine. You worry too much." "We've almost died from going ghost hunting together." "Almost is the keyword. Besides, it's good for new employees to do things on their own sometimes. We can't keep babysitting them forever." "Perhaps you're right." Johnny took his hand. He smiled at those beautiful eyes. "With them being away, it does give me a lot of time with you." John cheeks went red as he glanced away. "You're so silly." Johnny cupped his chin. "I can crack some jokes if you'd like." John laughed. "Even after all these years, you still surprise me." Johnny pulled him in for a kiss. "Well, I'm full of surprises."</p><p>For a moment, the world seemed at peace but John recalled something. He parted from his embrace. "Johnny, we need to talk." He set his sandwich down on its plate. "Oh? About what, Sir?" "I...I saw her." Johnny's eyes widened. "What?! When?" "Before we left the school, she was standing at one of the windows. Watching us." "Have you seen her at any other time after?" He shook his head. "That's why I think I need to go back." "Go back? Are you out of your mind? She's the reason why you went mad aside from that terrible demon!" "Why do you think I want to do this? If I don't confront her now then I'll never get rid of her!" He squeezed the sleeve of his sweater. "I'll never move on." "There are more safer ways to do that." "There is no other way! You can't keep me from doing this!" "I can try!" "Why are you trying to control me like he did?!" Johnny slammed his fist against his desk.</p><p>"Damn it, Sir! That's not what I'm doing!" "Then what is it?" He grit his teeth. "I don't want you to die!" John burst into tears. "I don't care!" Johnny was stunned to hear those words. "I don't care. Every second of my life is a living hell. I've done so many horrible things that I know I'll never be able to take back. She'll always be a constant reminder of that." "What are you talking about?" John clutched his head. "I just want the world to stop spinning! I want everything to be better! I want to wake up without thinking about her! I want to stop being scared of every decision that I make! All I want is for my life to be normal!" He fell to his knees. Sobbing right there. Johnny knelt beside him. John looked at him. "Why did that damn demon have to pick me?" Johnny frowned. "Sir, I don't know why this all happened to you but I do know this. You have me and the rest of the P.I.E crew here to help you whenever you're in a tight spot. We won't leave you to suffer alone. I most definitely will not."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around him. Placing his hand over the back of his head as he whispered, "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'll always be here for you." "Johnny..." Their eyes locked on. "I think we deserve a vacation. Wouldn't you say so, sir?"</p><p>It wasn't a long drive but it felt like it. John had been looking out the window for what seemed like hours. Many memories came rushing back at him. How he lost his step-parents, how he met Johnny, and their distance away from each other after so many years. Now, they were sitting together in a car. Heading to a farm that belong to the Queen.</p><p>"Farming was something that we use to do. You remember when we would play in the mud? George, our favorite butler, was upset whenever we got the carpet dirty. God rest his soul." "He was the closest I ever had to a dad." He picked at one of the strings of his hoodie. "You and I have lost a lot of people. With each day that goes by, I lose hope. Things seem to only get worse and worse. I never expect anything good to come out of any day." Johnny stopped at a light. He adjusted the rear view mirror. "You helped me when I needed it the most. I want to do the same for you. So, you have anything on your mind then you can always tell me." John rested his head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Johnny. You never let me down."</p><p>At the farm, Johnny parked in front of the house. "Sir, we're here." He received no response. He looked over his shoulder. Noticing that John was in a deep sleep. He gently shook him. "Hey John. We're here."</p><p>John didn't wake up. Johnny planted a kiss on his cheek. He soon kissed him all over his face until John woke. Laughing at the ticklish touches of his lips. "Seriously?" He shrugged. "It was the only way to wake you." John wrapped his arms around his neck. Their eyes became glued to one another. "Then do it again." He held on to their very last kiss before leaving the car. Heading to the house near the farm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: A Special Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny opened the door. "It's not as big as the palace but there's still plenty of space to stay here for a few days." "Ah! Sir Johnny, I would have opened the door for you. It is my duty as one of the butlers of your family." He chuckled. "You don't always have to do that. I have hands too." "I see sir. What would you have me do now?" "Go get our luggage from the car. Me and John will be heading to our room." "'Our room', sir?" The butler read his face. His eyes lit up. "Oh! I understand sir. I shall gathered your luggage right away." He bowed before heading out of the house.</p><p>"That's Darby. He's been here for some time now. You can talk to him when he comes back." "This place has a very...old style to it. I feel like I'm in some fancy era." "This house has been in our generations for many years. We never thought about renovated it because of old traditions. Sometimes what's in the past can be so beautiful. Although, it's nothing like your beauty." John blushed. He laughed. "C'mon, Johnny. We already kissed in the car." Johnny brought an arm around his waist. Pulling him in. He whispered, "Why stop now?" John poked his chest. "Uh...Because I need to know where the room is."</p><p>He looked at his twinkling eyes. He raised a brow. "What?" Johnny frowned as he continued to stare at him. "Are you seriously trying to give me puppy eyes?" He silently nodded. Still holding the same expression. John rolled his eyes but smiled. "Alright." He kissed him. Johnny smiled. "I won!" John turned to the oak wood walls, the potted plants, the 18th century paintings, and the rich furniture. He wondered if he all of his problems would have disappeared had he been born rich.</p><p>In the room, there was a bed with cranberry red covers and dark blue soft velvety pillows. A drawer stood nearby. A lamp sat on top of it. Their luggage was close to his feet. John wondered if he had made a bad impression on the butler. He felt so awkward. It had been a while since he ever had to introduce himself to a rich person. He found the view of the farm from the window to be a terrible reminder. Again, he wondered about his social status. Being rich seemed to give Johnny a stress free life. Could he have had one too? He clutched his chest. He bit his lip.</p><p>"John?" Johnny wrapped his arms around him from behind. Resting his head over his shoulder. John touched his hand. "Is something wrong?" He covered his mouth. Unable to process his emotions. "I....I..." Maybe it wasn't about money. If he had never been born then none of this would be happening. His real mother and his step parents would still be alive. But if he never existed, he wouldn't get to know Johnny. To touch him. To kiss him. To be captivated by his looks. Was he that selfish that the idea of not having met him scared himself? He'd probably be better off dead.</p><p>He was shaking in his gentle hold. His heart was racing. He tried to catch his breath. Johnny pulled him to the bed. "Sir, I need you to take deep breaths for me." John sweated profusely. His chest became heavy. As if something was keeping him weighted. "Sir!" Johnny cupped his cheeks. "Look at me!"</p><p>John suddenly froze. "Please tell me. What's wrong?" It took him a moment before he spoke. "I could probably face up the fact that I killed my step parents. What I can't face is knowing that I got your wife killed." Johnny frowned. "But sir, that was months ago." "I know but don't you think it's unfair that she died and I'm still alive? If we never met, she would have still been alive. You wouldn't have to be a part of my problems." "John..." He caressed his cheek. "If I had never met you, I would have continued to suffer in my own mind. Because of you, I'm so much better than I ever was before. And it's because of you that I met her. She was very supportive after I told her about my history with you. About my feelings for you. She did her best to love me. To show me happiness because in the back of her mind, she knew that she would die."</p><p>He brushed a tear off. "She would never want me to mourn forever. You can be sure that she wouldn't want you to do the same." John became lost in his blues. His lips locked on his. He felt his tongue slip into his mouth. He laid over him. Johnny reached for the dangling light switch. He soon pulled on the string. The room went dark.</p><p>Light shined through the window. Hitting John's face. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He turned over on his side. "Morning, Sir Ghosty." Johnny held a tray containing two teacups, a container of sugar, . Steam floated from the drink. He wore a light blue bathrobe. His hair was a spiky wet mess. He smelled of lilac and peach. His face glowed from the shower. John squeezed the pillow under him with his arm. He yawned. "Well, look who's up, Mister Toasty." Johnny smiled. He walked over. "I brought some coffee. I thought you'd might like it." John sat up as he rubbed his eyes. "Careful, it's hot."</p><p>He took the cup by the small plate it sat under. He gripped the handle before taking a hesitant sip. He licked his lips after swallowing. Savoring the taste, he sighed. "I'm guessing Darby made this?" Johnny was shocked. He sat at the edge of the bed. "How did you know?" John set the cup on the drawer near him. "I know my boyfriend's chef skills anywhere." "Hmph! And what's the verdict?" "No offense but I rather have yours."</p><p>Johnny smiled. "Hope I didn't keep you up at night." John touched his arm. "Don't worry. The exercise was worth it." He kissed him. He placed a hand over the one that caressed his. "Why don't you run a bath? I'll be waiting for you downstairs." ,said Johnny.</p><p>John, as much as he wanted to, couldn't stop thinking about Katrina. The little girl who tried to make him become...</p><p>A monster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny threw on a graphic t-shirt with the number '45' on it. He pulled up some sweats. "Sir! Breakfast is ready!" "I'm coming!" He stepped out of the room. John could see him from below. He smiled. "It's good to find you feeling comfortable." "I would say the same about you but it looks like you're going to a business meeting." He chuckled. "It's the way I like it."</p><p>"You need to widened your surroundings then. I wouldn't mind seeing you in my hoodie." He blushed. "Maybe another time sir. Right now, I'm starving." "Don't worry. I won't let you go about your day on an empty stomach." Johnny went downstairs. "Good to know. I do hope you like Belgian waffles." "Are you kidding me? I miss those!"</p><p>At the dining room, they sat across from each other. Darby stood near the table. He said, "For breakfast, today, we have Belgian waffles coated with powdered sugar, strawberries, and a light zest of lime. As a complimentary side dish, there are hard boiled swan eggs in a holder for each individual. Duck sausages are in a separate dish. A number of drinks that are available are water, milk from a royally bred cow, and freshly made orange juice. Wine is also optional." "Damn! Thanks D!" He was a bit shocked by the nickname. "...You're welcome sir. Is there anything else that you need?" "We're alright, Darby. Thank you." ,said Johnny. Darby bowed before leaving.</p><p>John dug into the waffles. "Man, I almost forgot how easy you really have it." "What are you talking about? You live with me now. Remember?" "Oh! Right. Sorry man. I'm still not use to this whole idea yet. It's been so long since I grew up here. Well, half of my childhood anyway. The memories from before are fresh in my head." Johnny took a sip of juice. "You shouldn't dwell on the past. I know it's difficult but it's worse if you fester yourself in it." "That's easy for you to say." John took a bit of a sausage. In between eating, he spoke. "The first years of your childhood wasn't filled with mystery." Johnny sighed. "Sir, don't do this. Not while the day has barely started." "You're the one who's bringing this up." "You mentioned your troubles first!"</p><p>John fumbled for the pitcher of milk. He poured some into a glass. Johnny read his sad expression. "I'm sorry. I don't know why we keep arguing but we do. And for that, I'm sorry." He only received as he watched him continue to eat. "How about we go check out the blueberries after this? See if they're ready to be picked?" John glanced at him. "I don't mind."</p><p>The garden was vast and large. There were all sorts of fruits. From strawberries to oranges to even pineapples. Both men had a basket where the blueberries were. They had been picking them. Several blueberries were in the basket. The air was clear. It smelled of dewy grass. Johnny had a smile but his mind was occupied again. It seemed that no matter what he did, his thoughts would always get the best of him.</p><p>1. Back in high school, his history teacher showed the entire class a video of JFK's assassination.</p><p>2. He was bullied.</p><p>3. He still self harms.</p><p>4. He can't stop wondering about who his real parents are.</p><p>5. He killed his stepdad when he was eight.</p><p>6. He almost watched his boyfriend, Johnny Toast, die. Twice.</p><p>7. He continues to blame himself for Mary's death.</p><p>8. He wants to know why Katrina keeps stalking him.</p><p>9. He wishes he could be happy.</p><p>10. He wants to die.</p><p>Johnny could read it in his face. Despite the smile, he knew what was on his mind. Not exactly but he figured he was thinking of something depressing. He only wished John would listen to him. To take his medication and try some other form of therapy. But no matter what he says, he always tells him how he needs to know the truth about his family. That, apparently, the medicine keeps him from his fuzzy memories.</p><p>"How many berries do we need?" ,asked John. "Just a couple more should do it. We can make some jam out of this." "Homemade jam sounds nice." "It does, doesn't it?" He thought for a moment. "Hey, do you remember that cartoon we use to watch when we were kids?" "How could I forget? I still watch it. Moominvalley never left me. I've been watching the newer version of it." "They have a remake of it?!" "Yeah. If you're interested, we can watch them from the first to most recent episode." "Duh! I haven't seen that show in so long!"</p><p>Johnny never realized how much of an emotional impact a cartoon had on John. He could see the twinkle in his eyes, that beaming smile, and wrinkles in between. They were cuddled up in bed. A tray full of empty plates with crumbs and stains of jam sat on the drawer. Both watched intently. Never taking their eyes off of the screen.</p><p>And whenever they saw Snufkin and Moomintroll together, they felt a great connection.</p><p>Love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gregory was playing with his plushie dinosaurs. His mom pulled him up. The toys fell out of his hands. She pushed him into the hallway closet. "Stay here sweetie. Don't come out until I say so. Ok?" He nodded. She closed the door at the sound of the back door sliding open.</p><p>A man wearing a black dress with a white collar walked in. He held a knife. "Where is he?!" "Gregory isn't here! He's gone!" He grit his teeth. He pulled her close by her blouse. She gasped. The blade had been embedded into her stomach. Blood spread out. Staining the fabric.</p><p>Gregory's eyes widened. He stared silently. Watching his mother's blood run down her clothes. She collapsed. Gasping for air as she clutched the wound. A pool of blood surrounded her. A maniacal laugh left his father's lips.</p><p>Timothy looked at the closet door. "You'll be just like me. A Casket." He walked out the front door.</p><p>John was sitting on a chair at a table. It was a white room. A psychiatrist sat on a cushioned chair. Taking notes. "What are you drawing?" John looked up. "Jimmy. He's the one who made my mommy red."</p><p>"I'm going to prescribe this medication. It will make him forget the incident and keep his mind stable."</p><p>John and his step mother were building a cardboard made shaped boy. "There! Now, you have a new friend." "Yay!" He clapped his hands. "So, what's his name going to be?" "Cardboard Box Friend!"</p><p>A little girl in a white dress with black long hair ran to the lawn of a house. John sat next to Cardboard Box Friend. He was talking to him. "Hey. My name is Katrina. What's yours?" He hesitated. "I'm Johnny. This is Cardboard Box Friend." "Can I play?" "Sure."</p><p>"Sometimes stabbing people is fun." She pulled out a pocket knife from her backpack. "But I can only stab dolls or else I'll get caught. I've been able to dissect animals though." She gave it to him. "Go ahead. Try it." "Why should I?" "Because it's fun. Do it!" He stabbed the doll's stomach.</p><p>He watched her chop a rat's head off.</p><p>Cardboard Box Friend told him secrets. He read a newspaper to him which talked about a husband killing his wife. That their child was the only survivor. The suspect was gunned down by police.</p><p>Officer Maloney opened the closet door. He smiled. "Hey buddy. You're ok. I'm a police officer. You're safe now."</p><p>John gasped awake. The TV had continued to play episodes while they were asleep. He turned to Johnny who was in a deep sleep. He slowly got out of bed. Making sure that he didn't make a peep. He snuck out of the bedroom. Taking himself to the office room.</p><p>It was slightly messy. There were antiques decorating the walls. Cabinets sat nearby the desk where a computer sat. He took the seat in front of it. He typed into a search engine.</p><p>Husband Murders Wife And Leaves Child</p><p>That gave him several articles which related similar to each other. "It has to be more specific. Maybe..."</p><p>Gregory Casket</p><p>The first article he spot talked about a serial killer by the name of Timothy Casket who was once known as an outstanding police officer of the MPD (Milwaukee Police Department). He murdered over one hundred people. His last murder was Stacy. His own wife. Their son, Gregory, was sent to foster care.</p><p>A couple, by the name of David and Polly, had adopted and renamed the child.</p><p>He was at a loss for words. "Timothy....Timmy...." He looked up. "It's you. Jimmy. You're my father." Jimmy chuckled. "I'm impressed. How did you figure it out?" John turned. "Both names rhymed. Not to mention you literally have my last name." "Probably should have done a better job at disguising. Either way, I've tried to get you to kill someone and the only one you ever stabbed was that dick called David. I'm really disappointed in you." "Let me guess. After your soul left your body, you went to Hell and became a demon. I don't know how you did but the Devil sure must have been bored out of his mind to make you into one of his own henchmen. Honestly, you're even worse than them."</p><p>Timothy glared. "Belittling me won't take away the fact that you have a destiny." "Destiny?" John stood. "What you want from me is sick and twisted!" Timothy smiled. "Come now, Gregory. Didn't you ever feel obligated to cut your dear boyfriend open?" "You keep him out of this! He has nothing to do with our problems!" "That's the thing. He is part of it all. You were adopted into this family. This means that these are my brothers and sisters. And so, I get to play with them in my own Casket way." "I'll kill myself before you get the chance to use me as a tool for your sick games!" "Oh? Is that so? And what do you think will to old Johnny Toast when he finds your bleeding corpse here?"</p><p>John clenched his fists. "He'll go back to his Macaroni addiction which I've heard doesn't last very long for most people who have a still heart." He grit his teeth. Glaring at him. "What gives you the right to do any of this?" "I think you're forgetting the big picture here. Who kept this secret from you? Who lied to you after so many promises of being truthful?" "Johnny? But he wouldn't do that! He loves me!" "Think about it. Why would Johnny insist on you taking those pills? Forgetting about the past? He doesn't want to reveal the fact that he has your file. All of the information about what happened." "You're a liar! You're just trying to get me to side with you." "Maybe. But how will you know?"</p><p>He followed his eyes to the cabinets. "Which one?" "The first one at the bottom." He opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a file which seemed to have overflown with its papers. He flipped it open. There were newspaper clippings, a coroner's report, a police report, crime scene photos, and photos of his step parents and real parents. There was even a picture of Officer Maloney.</p><p>An evidence bag contained a bloody knife.</p><p>"He lied to me." His mind began to swarm through all the memories he ever had with Johnny. How joyful they were and how life seemed to be nothing but endless bliss. He started shaking. A maddening feeling broke within him. The papers were all scattered around his feet. "He lied to me!" He took the knife out of the bag.</p><p>Katrina appeared. Timothy smiled. "Our work here is done." They held hands. Descending straight into Hell.</p><p>John walked to the bedroom with the blade by his side.</p><p>A sickening grin latched onto his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: The End?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny woke up. Something felt out of place. He reached out but found John to be gone. "Sir?" He looked around. The TV was still on. He switched it off.</p><p>Worry lingered in his nerves. He got out of bed. He went through the doorway. "John? Sir?" He heard what sounded like two voices in the office.</p><p>"He lied to me." "Our work here is done."</p><p>"John...What did he tell you?"</p><p>Echoing footsteps stomped closer. He soon came face to face with him. He read his face. He seemed to be under Jimmy's control. "You lied to me!" He raised a brow. "What?" "You always kept me from trying to find out! From learning about what happened to my family! But I found the file in your house! The pictures, the newspaper, and the evidence!"</p><p>John held the bloody knife up. "How could you do this to me?" "I was only trying to protect you! I didn't want you to get hurt!" "Hurt? I've already been through so much pain! What you did was worse than anything my father ever did!" He shoved the tip of the blade close to his face. Johnny flinched. "Did you even know that he was Jimmy? That my own father is a demon!"</p><p>Johnny backed up. "No! I really didn't! I couldn't have known!" He frowned. "I'm sorry, John. I really am. I should have told you the truth. I know that now. It was a mistake to lie to you. I do not blame you for hating me." John glared. "Your apology sucks!" He swung the weapon. Johnny cringed. He clutched his arm. His sleeve had been cut. Blood dripped from his minor but still painful wound. His hand became bloody. John tackled him. Pinning him on the floor.</p><p>"John! You don't want to do this! Killing people isn't what your life should be. You're old enough to make your own decision. Just because your father is a killer, it doesn't mean that it's genetic."</p><p>"I was never really part of your family. I didn't even belong to that damn couple. The only one who ever cared about me was my real mom. She died trying to protect me. And now she's gone!" He ran the knife to his face. Johnny screamed.</p><p>Silence filled the room. Was he dead? Did John really do it? He opened his eyes. He glanced at the knife which was stuck in the floorboards. His eyes moved to John who stood in the doorway. His back faced him. "I'm going to tell Darby that you need some help. Then I'm going to buy a plane ticket to Belgium. I'm heading East. Ghent.</p><p>And if I see you there then I'll kill you."</p><p>He left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>